Globulus
|enemies = |name = Black, Blobulous, Globulous, Another stupid n*****|image1 = |-|TROC 2 = |-|TROC 4 = |votes_against = 5}}Globulus is a male contestant from TROC 2. He is notable for being the last place contestant and having a very wonderful gaze. Appearance Globulus is a vaguely round black mass that typically has wide eyes and a huge smile. Personality Due to Globulus's limited source, most of his personality is up to conjecture, besides being described as "SO BLACK" by GuyGoon himself. Cameos seem to make him look cowardly or easily irritated. Furthermore, fellow contestant Springlocks has supposedly accused him of pedophilia. His Fone's Awesome Game description claims him to be a light-headed and very nice contestant, but it is unknown how accurate this is. Coverage Gameplay Globulus was the eighth contestant to sign up, and thus, he was made team captain. However, he refused to choose teammates and, as a result, was given the contestants that weren't picked by the other captains, The Mangled Mongoloids. This absence only got worse when he did not compete in the first challenge. He was eliminated the following elimination in a 5-1 vote. Challenge Globulus did not compete in any challenges during his time in the camp, thus there is nothing to put here. Cameos Globulus has made quite a few cameos after he was eliminated. The first of these would be Brown Brick's Challenge 4 entry, where he ended up becoming Flubber's date; however, this cameo would be hand-waved into the announcement that it was actually Globulus's sister, Globulisa. Next would be Plump Dog's Challenge 15 entry, where he showed up at Plump Dog's LAN party, before suddenly disconnecting right before the Bed Wars game. Later on in Season 2, Choo Choo the Train and Immunity Idol would give Globulus a major role in their nineteenth challenge entries. In the former, he appeared in the intro and as a minor enemy in-game. In the latter, he played his biggest role yet, as the villain protagonist who would slay his teammates with a diamond sword. These cameos would not be limited to TROC 2. In TROC 3, he appeared in Olive's eight challenge entry, where Olive crashed into his house, much to his dismay. His final appearance would be Orager's twenty-third and final challenge entry. He is shown walking around before Orager's actions cause the ground to rise around him, before he falls into a fissure. On the other side of the world, he becomes the test subject of Orager's "uh", turning him into an Orager. He is quickly sent flying by one of the mutants' bananas. Gallery Challenges TROC 2 TROC2 Globulus Audition.png|Audition TROC 4 TROC4 Globulus Audition.png|Audition Other Trivia * Globulus is one of three contestants in TROC history to never participate in a challenge. The others are Galaxy and Soup. ** Of those, Globulus is the only one to not be from TROC 1. * He has also tried debuting in Fone's Awesome Game under the name Globulous, but, true to his origin, he did not participate in the debut challenge. * Globulus was originally named Black, but the name was changed due to conflict. Category:Contestants Category:TROC 2 Contestants Category:TROC 2 Category:22nd Place Category:Last Place Category:Male Category:Armless Category:The Mangled Mongoloids Category:Troc 5